


The Four

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-01
Updated: 2006-04-01
Packaged: 2019-01-19 07:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12405555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: The school has been built.  The four founder adding their bits and pieces to the castle.  Everything is peaceful and quiet, until Rowena and Helga wake to the sound of Gryffindor and Slytherin shouting in the corridor.  All seemed to be resolved, but it turned out this was just the first of many.  While the school ...





	The Four

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

  
Author's notes: 1  


* * *

  
Rowena Ravenclaw pulled her cloak more tightly around her as she set off down the dirt lane. It was a cold night - too cold to be out, in fact. However, she couldn't worry about that as her friend was waiting for her. She felt the hairs on her neck stand up. She quickly stopped and turned around. Though nothing was there, she still was a bit wary. She sped up until she reached the quaint little cottage belonging to her good friend, Helga Hufflepuff. 

Helga was the exact opposite of Rowena. While Rowena was tall, Helga was short. Helga had blonde hair and blue eyes, while Rowena had dark hair and dark eyes. But no one could find a better pair of friends anywhere. Rowena still felt as if she was being followed. She looked into the dark night closing in behind her. Seeing nothing, she turned around and quietly knocked on the old wooden door. The door opened, and Helga poked her head out.

"Rowena, at last! Quickly come inside before anyone sees you!" she whispered urgently.

Rowena, confused, stepped in and removed her cloak. Helga quickly took it and laid it over an old chair. Rowena noticed that there were two other cloaks under her own. Helga hadn't mentioned that there would be more company. All she had told her friend was that there was something very important they needed to talk about. 

Rowena looked up at the worn, faded table and was surprised to see two men sitting in chairs. Rowena recognized one, but the other she had never seen before. The man she knew was named Godric Gryffindor. They had grown up in the same little village just outside London. She had fancied him, and maybe still did. He had dark hair, like her, and the most beautiful crystalline blue eyes. Rowena remembered the way his laughter would fill the room whenever her mother would have him over for an evening meal. She had quickly fallen in love with his smile. The next man had dark hair as well and piercing green eyes. He was not bad looking, but had a strange aura about him. He seemed standoffish. Rowena took a seat next to Godric, slightly wary of the other man.

"Dear, this is Sir Godric Gryffindor; he comes from the village just outside of London where you grew up. I'm sure you must have met," Helga introduced.

"I believe we have," said Godric, smiling at Rowena, who shyly returned the smile. 

"This is Lord Salazar Slytherin from London. He is a good friend of Godric, also a wizard."

Rowena nodded to him. "Pleasure to meet you."

Salazar continued to stare a hole through the table, not acknowledging the presence of the others. Helga gave Rowena an apologetic look. 

"I’m delighted that all of you could make it. I invited you here to discuss something very important. This could change our lives, and the course of history itself."

An eerie silence filled the room. No one dared to speak, until Salazar broke the silence. 

"What is it, Lady Helga?" 

"We all know that we have magic running through our veins. Others in the world, even little children, are experiencing the same bizarre happenings as the events that occurred around us when we first received our powers. They do not know how to control their newfound power. They could hurt themselves or others before they learn how to by themselves. We know what they need to learn. What if we taught them?" Helga said in a hushed whisper.

"That isn't a bad idea!" Godric exclaimed.

"I like it," Rowena consented.

Slytherin stayed silent, but then stated, "Which children would we invite to this school of ours?"

The others thought for a moment. Helga finally said, "Well, anyone who would want to study magic and had the ability."

"But what if they have Muggle parentage?" Slytherin spat.

The other three were taken back by his sudden harshness. Gryffindor finally answered, "Of course we will teach them. They have the talent." Slytherin gave him a look before staring moodily at the table again. 

Helga gave Rowena a worried look. "Maybe we could each hand pick the students we would want to teach, that way we all get what we want."

"I like that idea. I will teach those whose intelligence is surest." Rowena said.

"I'll take those of brave heart and courage!" exclaimed Gryffindor.

"I shall choose those who are sly and are of pure blood." Slytherin whispered.

"I guess I'll take all the rest," Helga said, smiling.

"What shall we call our school?" Rowena asked the group.

"Toad Spawn Academy!" 

"Magical University."

"Hogwarts!"

"Hogwarts? Helga, please, that sounds atrocious!" Rowena said, laughing.

"What do you mean? It's original! And I've brewed potions using hog warts before, so why not?"

"Hogwarts, it is, then!" Gryffindor said, slamming his fist down on the table.

"Wow, this is exciting!" Helga exclaimed, her eyes dancing.

"When will we open our school?" asked Rowena.

"Hmmm, what about the first dawn in autumn?" Helga proposed.

"Sounds good, and where should we build our school?" Godric questioned.

Rowena had an idea, "There is a castle to the north, once owned by the Scottish. An immense forest surrounds it, along with a large black lake. It would be perfect!"

The others were in agreement, so it was time for the guests to leave. Godric and Salazar left first, then Rowena. As she stepped into the frigid night air, she felt a sense of excitement. She couldn't wait to teach others her gift. She was sure the others felt the same as well. Little did she know that their time here on earth would lead to years of happiness and sorrow.

\----

 

The school has been built, the four Founders adding their own bits and pieces to the castle. Everything is peaceful and quiet, until Rowena and Helga wake to the sound of Gryffindor and Slytherin shouting in the corridor… 

Eventually, that argument was resolved, but it turned out this was just the first of many. While Hogwarts looked happy and sunny on the surface, it was rotting from within. Love, lies, and lust clutter the corridors of the magical school that will someday be known as the best in the world. Come and journey with the Founders four as they struggle to begin their dream. It all starts here.


End file.
